S-Rank Criminals Babysitting
by LuvTheAkatsuki
Summary: Aleris, a sorceress, was threatened by the Akatsuki. Enraged, Aleris summons someone to teach these pesky criminals a lesson. The Akatsuki are in for a 'little' surprise. (Rated T for Hidan's potty mouth)
1. Prologue

Please leave a review and favorite/follow. Thank you!

~LTA

* * *

**Prologue**

**~*~*~*~*Akatsuki Lair*~*~*~*~**

"Where in the world is he?" Hidan asks Kakuzu. The whole organization is called upon a meeting by their leader, Pein. Tobi and Zetsu are on separate missions.

"He must be busy. Leader Pein is never late for a meeting." Kakuzu says, counting his money.

"Why do you think Leader Pein is not here, Sasori-no-danna ?" Deidara asks Sasori, who is inside Hiruko, his favorite puppet.

"How am I suppose know, brat." Sasori says unemotionally. Just then Pein and Konan arrive.

"What took you long?" Kisame asks Pein. Pein did not answer, and begins talking.

"This organization is unbelievably powerful, but I'm positive there will be a possible death. Konan and I were on a mission when we met a sorceress named Aleris. She says she can create a spell that can bring forth a person who knows the answer for our future success and failures." Pein says.

"Are you sure it is wise to ask a witch for assistance?" Itachi ask in a monotone voice.

"There is no need to worry Itachi-san. She can do us no harm." says Konan.

"You may enter sorceress." orders Pein. Hidan turns to his partner Kakuzu.

"What can an old hag do for us?" Hidan ask. Just then, a beautiful teen came. She has hair as white as snow. Red eyes, and beautiful pale skin. Hidan mouth drops at the lovely woman that has just appear before his very eyes.

"You seem to have in interest for that 'old hag'." chuckles Kakuzu. Hidan glares at his partner.

"How old is she?" Hidan questions obviously checking out the witch.

"I am 161 years old." Aleris answers. Hidan mouth drops.

"Are you fucking serious? You look like a teenager for Jashin's sake!" Hidan exclaims.

"That is enough Hidan. It would of never worked out anyways." Kakuzu says.

"Quickly do this spell and stop wasting my time." Sasori states in a gruff voice.

When Pein and Konan met her, it was when she was defending her village from a pack of rouge ninja. Pein and Konan were interested with her powers. They offer her to join the Akatsuki, but she refuses. Pein doesn't mind, but he knows that her power will be of use. He tells her that she doesn't need to join, but she must perform and spell that will summon somebody who will be of use to the Akatsuki. Aleris declines, but then Pein threatens that he will destroy her whole village if she doesn't, so she agrees. However, Aleris won't let the Akatsuki get away with what they did.

"You better hurry up Aleris. Sasori-no-danna doesn't like waiting, un." Deidara warns. Aleris nods. She sits down Indian style, and in a blink of an eye, she was floating in mid-air. She makes some hand seals that the Akatsuki never seen. One thing for sure is that she has the Akatsuki attention, but that's not what she's for. Then she opens her eyes. A bright red color covers her entire eye. Then she starts chanting. This is the chant Aleris was muttering. (The words are scrambled) Aleris keeps her promises, but since she was forced into this, she's going to let them suffer just like she did.

**Yb eth wpore fo ym snctseora,**  
**I monsum eeth,**  
**A hdlic,**  
**Lema ro fmleae,**  
**Ti oedsn't tametr,**  
**Sa ognl sa heste miclrnais ufserf**

"What in the world is she saying? Some kind of foreign language," Kisame ask," That is so cool!"

"Hn," Itachi says, not showing any interest.

Then Aleris lands and her eyes returns back to normal and say, "It is done. That person will come to you."

"That is all; you may leave." states Pein.

"I don't care how old she is. We're both immortal and attractive, so we should start playing some 'games' so that we can get closer to each other." states Hidan.

"Shut it you nuisance." Sasori retorts.

"Bye babe. See you soon." says Hidan. Aleris didn't respond, but instead teleports away in a white flash.

"Well that's rude." Hidan grumbles.

"Look who's talking, idiot." Kakuzu says.

"Shut up or I'll make a sacrifice of you!" Hidan shouts.

Kakuzu rolls his eyes, and leaves with the others. Hidan is just standing in his very spot, swearing his ass off. Pein is about to enter his office when Konan stops him. She stated that she needs to talk to him in private, so he lets her in his office.

"What is on your mind Konan?" Pein asks.

"That person who will come to us, how is he or she going to go back to their home?" Konan asks.

"Simple. If the witch can't take that person home, we kill both of them."

* * *

THIS IS WHAT HER CHANT SAID:  
By the power of my ancestors,  
I summon thee,  
A child,  
Male or female,  
It doesn't matter,  
As long as these criminals suffer


	2. Shadow

Don't forget to review!

~LTA

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shadow**

"I'm hungry!" Teiko Aomori begins whining.

Teiko Aomori is a 5 years old toddler. With Naomi Aomori and Daniel Aomori, her parents, deceased, Teiko must stay with her aunt, uncle, grandmother, and two cousins. Everyone treated Teiko with kindness, but sometime Teiko can be troublesome that she get on their nerves. Let me introduce you to her close relatives. Teiko grandmother name is Chikako Suzuki. Teiko grandma is 62 years old. She has diabetes, but further than that, she's one healthy lady. Teiko aunt's name is Mariko Suzuki. She is 38 years old. She is a tall woman, but not that slender. Her husband is Tadao Suzuki. He is tall, but not muscular. He has a moustache that Teiko mostly insults when she's going through sugar rush.

She has two cousins. One is 11 years older than her, and the other is 13 years older. You know how to do the math, but if you don't, then here's the answer. Mari Suzuki is 16 years old, while Maiko Suzuki is 18 years. Mari is a sweet child. She assists Teiko with anything, and gives good advice. Maiko enjoys dancing. She would always ask Teiko to dance with her, but Teiko refuses. Maiko would get furious and force Teiko to dance by threats. Maiko has anger issues.

"And what am I supposed to do about it?" ask Maiko, who was on her laptop.

"If you don't feed me, I'll starve to death!" she exclaims.

"Do it yourself." Maiko replies back, not paying attention to the fuming Teiko.

"You're mean, baka!" Teiko retorts. Maiko stops what she was doing, and glares daggers at Teiko.

"Say that again. I dare you!" Maiko snarls. Teiko eyes widen as she noticed her flaw. Instead of responding back, Teiko runs outside. Mari happens to be outside. She is watering the plants. Teiko makes her way towards Mari, and tugs on her shirt.

"Mari? Can you take me somewhere to eat?" Teiko asks.

"Sure thing Teiko, but you have to wait until I finish this." Mari responds.

"Yay," Teiko shouts. After 3 minutes, Mari finally finished watering the plants. She got her car keys, and both girls were on the road.

"So Teiko, where do you want to go?" Mari questions.

"Can you get me ice cream?"

"You want ice cream? What about dinner?"

"I already ate dinner. I just wanted ice cream because we were out." Mari chuckles.

"How clever of you."

Right after the girls got their ice cream, they went to the park. Mari pushes Teiko back and forth on the swing. Teiko was making the sound effects. When Mari becomes exhausted, both girls sit on the public bench.

"That was fun!" beams Teiko.

"Everything is fun for you." Mari replies.

"Except dancing." Teiko states. After 5 minutes, Mari gets up.

"I think it's time for us to go back home." Teiko hops off the bench, and follows Mari. When they arrived, Mari had to explain where she took Teiko and why didn't she leave a message to her furious parents.

"We thought you two were kidnapped." Tadao states.

"Sorry." They said in unison. The girls bathe, and changed into their night clothes, and went to bed. Teiko sleeps in the computer room. She has a bed, dresser, a closet, and anything you normally have in your room. The only thing is that many people come in her room to use the computer. So Teiko has no privacy, but she's only 5, so that's not a problem.

"Goodnight Mom and Dad." She says, staring up at the ceiling. Teiko shuts her eyes, and begins to slumber. Teiko starts snoring. No offense to her, but she snores like an animal, but some of us do, so nothing wrong with that. Suddenly a black shadow above Teiko covers her. Teiko struggles, and tries to escape, but it didn't take long until Teiko collapse within the dark shadow. Then the shadow that is holding Teiko captive, fades away with the little infant.


	3. Never Again

Don't forget to review!

~LTA

* * *

**Chapter 2: Never Again**

Frightened, alone, cold, and mostly curious; this is how Teiko felt. She was just going to sleep when this shadow attacks her. Wouldn't you have these feelings if you were in this situation? I know I would. The mysterious shadow that has Teiko inside of it was floating in mid-air. Teiko has a fear with heights, so it's a good thing she's kept in a dark shadow, I guess. After 3 hours, Teiko finally awakens. She yarns and stretches in the tight shadow.

"Hey Mari, I just had the weirdest dream. I was sleeping when this shadow thing kidnaps me." Teiko says. Teiko looks around, to find nothing but darkness surrounding her. Teiko gives a high pitch shriek, and the most shocking event just happened in a flash. The shadow disappeared, so now Teiko is making a fall. Teiko screams and moves her arms up and down frantically like a bird would do if in its first flight lesson. SPLASH! I don't know if I should consider Teiko lucky or unlucky. She landed on something that wouldn't kill her, but she landed face down on water. It happens to be a lake, but Teiko home isn't near a lake.

"Help, I'm drowning! I don't know how to swim!" Teiko shouts, trying to float, but instead she starts drowning. Teiko starts crying. Suddenly a hand grabs Teiko from the back of her collar. Teiko cries even harder, and starts attacking the man who saved her by scratching him with her little hands.

"Hey! I just saved your life, and this is what I get?" The man asks. Teiko sniffles, and glares at the man.

"You're a stranger! I don't care if you save me or not! You're the one who probably kidnapped me from my family!"

"Excuse me?" The man asks again. Teiko glares at the man. The man puts Teiko down on land. Teiko looks up at the man, and then stomps on his foot. The man yelps and falls back on the water. Teiko took this as advance to run away, leaving the curious man in the lake.

"What a strange girl?" Jiraiya mutters to himself.

Teiko runs with all of her might, but stops in the middle of nowhere. Teiko stares at her surroundings. She's surrounded by trees. Teiko starts hearing noises, and starts running again.

_'I have to get out of here.'_ She tells herself. Teiko begins panting and sweating like a dog. She's very tired. She needs to rest, but where? That's when Teiko bumps into somebody.

Teiko looks up to find herself staring at two men wearing a black cloak with red clouds. The one on the left has black hair that was tied up. The one next to that man was blue. He was holding a sword that was covered with bandages. However, the most frightening appearance this man has that scares Teiko the most, are his sharp pointy teeth. Teiko takes a step back.

"W-who are you?" Teiko stutters. The blue man, who is Kisame, smirks. He takes a step forward, making Teiko take another step back. He cackles.

"This mission is going to be a fun one. Let's mess around with this girl before we search for that person Aleris summoned." Kisame tells his partner Itachi. Teiko makes an 'eek' sound, and then scrams.

"That was a wrong move Kisame." Itachi says.

"What do you mean?" Kisame questions.

"That was the person Aleris summoned." Itachi says. Kisame eyes widened. He took out his sword, and pointed to the area Teiko ran.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get her!" Kisame yells.

"Hn," Itachi says, and then they used the amazing speed to chase after the toddler. Teiko runs, tears running down her face. The poor girl is scared. She wipes her tears, so she didn't pay attention to where she was going. She bumps into somebody, again.

"I'm sorry." Teiko apologizes.

"Apology accepted." Kisame replies. Teiko eyes widen, as she was about to run again. Before she could do so, Itachi hits her on the neck putting her unconscious. He puts Teiko on his shoulders, and the two Akatsuki members will make a trip back to their base.

By the time she wakes up, Itachi puts her down rough. Teiko silently cursed under her breath. She was going to yell at Itachi, but kept her mouth shut. Now Teiko is surrounded by 8 more people who were wearing the same cloak. Teiko gasps, and backs away, to hit against someone legs. She gulps and looks up, to find a man with orange hair and lots of piercings staring at her. His gaze paralyzes Teiko. Teiko stayed quiet, and was just staring at the man's eyes. Studying the pattern of his eyes.

"Teiko Aomori." Pein states. Teiko is surprised.

_'How does he know my name?'_ Teiko thought.

"You now belong to the Akatsuki." He said. Teiko faints when she hears this.

_'I won't see Mari, aunty, uncle, Maiko, and grandma ever again. I now belong to the Akatsuki. Who is the Akatsuki anyway?'_ were Teiko's last thought before her mind is covered by great darkness and silence.


	4. Dango is Sweet, but Tea is Bitter

Don't forget to review!

~LTA

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dango is Sweet, but Tea is Bitter**

**TEIKO POV**

I can't believe this is happening. Why does this have to happen to me, and not somebody else? I miss Mari and everyone. I want to go home. I want my…family back. Those eyes, they were so…pretty, but frightening too. Everyone in that group looks weird, except for that woman. She looks gorgeous. I wonder if I'll be pretty like her when I grow older. The thought about me growing up sends chills up my spine. Maiko explained a brief definition on puberty. The results, it scared the lollipops out of me.

"So this is the little brat Aleris summoned," said an uninterested voice.

"Indeed Sasori-no-danna, un." I open my eyes to find myself on a bed. It wasn't comfortable like the one at my house, but I'm just glad I didn't sleep on that cold rocky floor. When I criss-crossed on the bed, I saw this guy who's taller than me by a few inches with red hair. He has eyes like the color of the Earth dirt. I don't remember seeing him. I did remember this other guy that looked like a monster, except they both sound boring.

"Finally awake brat," He says. I stared at him perplex. How long was I asleep?

"If you're wondering how long you were asleep, then the answer is 6 hours, un." The other person answers. I pointed a finger at him, and asked the guy with the red hair, "Who's the chic with the funny accent?" The guy with red hair smirks. I wonder why?

"I'm a guy you little moron!"

"Oh!" I said. It was quiet between all of us. That guy I mistaken as a girl was glaring daggers at me. How was I suppose to know what was his gender? It's not my fault he looks like one. He has long blonde hair tied up. Maybe he was born like that, or maybe he's gay. I think the latter sounds more logical.

"What are your names?" I inquire.

"Akasuna no Sasori which means Sasori of the Red Sand," He replied.

"Can I call you Sasori for short?" He made a 'T' sound.

"My name is Deidara, un." The guy I mistaken as a chick responds.

"My name is-

"Teiko Aomori," They said in unison. I stared at them bewildered, but then I remembered that they already knew that from the start. I hate it when I forget about things.

"Where is the rest of your gang, and who's room am I in?" I asked.

"The others are on missions with their partner to capture the tailed demons, and this is our room." Sasori answers.

"Whose bed am I on?"

"My bed, un." Deidara says. I nod. This is kind of weird.

"W-what's the Akatsuki," I choked out.

"A group of rogue ninjas, but to put it in a simpler term, it's a group of very dangerous criminals." Sasori says. I was lost for words. I'm in the hideout of a group of criminals, and now I'm talking to them. I talked to Kisame, Itachi, Pein, Sasori, and Deidara. There are 5 more members I never talked to. This is insanity!

"You okay, un?" Deidara asks. I sheepishly nod my head.

"Strange. You have no chakra." Sasori wonders out loud.

"Maybe it's because she's from a different dimension, or her people don't have chakra, un." Deidara says.

"What's chakra?" I know I shouldn't talk to these guys, but they seem so friendly.

"Energy," Sasori says. There was a knock on the door.

"Senpai! Tobi is back from his mission, and now Tobi wants to accompany Senpai!" says a childish voice, but I can tell it was an adult.

"He's back already, un?" Deidara questions, slightly annoyed. Deidara goes to the door, and was about to open it, until a man with a orange mask and black hair barges in, slamming Deidara on the face in the process.

"Sasori, where's Senpai?" Tobi asks.

"Tobi, un!" roared Deidara. Tobi screams and runs behind me. He was really tall. It looks weird.

"Who's the little girl Sasori?" Tobi asks.

"Her name is Teiko. She's the person that girl Aleris summoned. The one we told you about."

"Oh," Tobi says, "Tobi forgot about that!"

"Why is he speaking in third point of view?" I ask Deidara.

"Because he's an idiot who knows no sh-

"Not in front of Teiko Senpai!" Tobi yells. I'm guessing Deidara was about to say the S word. Maiko always swear. She mostly used the A word. I'm pretty much used to it, but I prefer no one saying those types of words in front of me.

"Tobi seems protective around Teiko. Interesting," Sasori observes. My stomach grumbles. I flush as I put my hand on my stomach. Deidara smirks.

"Are you hungry Teiko?" Sasori was on his desk, modifying some dolls with strings attached. I nod at Deidara. Deidara was going to say something, until Tobi interrupted him.

"Tobi wants to take Teiko to a dango stand!" He says. He grabs my hand, and in a second, we're in a stand of what he calls dango. I wonder what dango is. He's incredibly fast! Tobi takes my hand, and drags me to a old woman waiting in the stand, smiling at us.

"What would you like?" She asks.

"Tobi would like 2 dishes of 2 mitarashi dangos, here." Tobi says.

"Would you like any tea with that sir?" Tobi looks down at me.

"Does Teiko want some tea?" I shook my head. Who likes tea? Tea is only hot water with color, right?

Tobi pays the elder money. I'm surprised she's not afraid. She's serving an Akatsuki member. Wait a minute! This is my chance to escape! I can run away from the Akatsuki, and then I'll be free from them. The only problem is do I really want to leave the Akatsuki?


End file.
